White Wolf
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Shawn is living with his abusive, drunk, and drugged dad. He goes to a school called aliea academy. Shawn befriends some people but those people have been kidnapped. contains swearing, abuse, kidnap and death later on. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

prestrongSo Shawn and joined a new school with the aliens (the aliens are good well only some)

about the white wolf

The superheroes and their powers

Deserm-turns into a bat and has a powerful screeth which can paraylize bad people

Jordan-Turns invisable and can sing people to sleep

Zel-controls the weather

Burn- can set fire and not even get hurt

Gaze- can turn to ice and not even get hurt

Xavier: controls Electric

Bellatrix: can out run anyone she has superspeed

Shawn: turns into a wolf and can talk to animals(only the ears and tail show)

The villans and their powers

Godric- Turns into a snake and can squeeze anyone out of their powers

Shawn's dad: turns into a vampire and sucks anyone power out of them /strong/pre 


	2. fresh start

Shawn's POV

my clock beeped 6.30am i tossed in my covers on the matress i slept on after my dad sold my bed to pay for my brother Aiden and my Mother's fun funeral. It had just been me and dad. But things change my father was smoking, drinking an doing drugs he told me it was normal. I let him get on with it well today i start my new school Aliea Academy i cant wait.

End of Shawn's POV

Shawn walked downstairs to see no breakfast on the table and saw his dad on the floor "I better take a shower then" Shawn sighed and went to the bathroom. After his Shower he got ready to go to school he took his backpack and left the house.

Shawn walked to school slowly he thought about his dad picking him up after school he didnt want to see him turn up drunk. Shawn sighed and walked into the school gate, there was a lad there with tan skin and white hair. The Guy's name was zel he wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt on he saw shawn looking at him. Shawn jumped and fell into a bush. That was a great start to the day. Zel walked over and looked at him "Thats not a good place to be to be honest with you" He told him looking down. Shawn smiled "Yeah i know i slip over its fine" Shawn got up.

Zel looked at shawn's clothes and then saw a bruise on shawns knee "You hurt your knee wanna go to the nurse's office" Zel spoke with a harsh tone.

Shawn smiled "No no its fine-your a football player right" Shawn smiled. Zel looked at his football boots "I am indeed and yourself what do you do" asked Zel.

Shawn looked down "I dont play anymore for a reason" Shawn looked at the floor. Zel held his hand out "Im Zel Valanche and you are" Zel asked. Shawn smiled and shook his hand "Im Shawn Frost"

Zel blinked and smirk and then it hit him "so your new here im ment to be showing you around, sorry for my rude tone"

end of part 1


	3. new friends part 1

new friends pt 1

Zel pov

"I lead Shawn the way and showed him round the school. But somthing told me he was nervous real nervous."

end of zel pov

"Wow so many classes to remember" joked Shawn. Zel sighed "Tell me about it" Zel looked at the younger.

Zel looked at Shawn "Whats your first lesson, mind me asking" Shawn looked at him and shrugged "Oh well i dont know i never got anything in the post ot i think i didnt"

Zel showed him the way to the office where the headmaster was. Zel knocked on the door and gulp "Trust me Shawn this is one big ass freak"

Shawn looked at Zel "His a freak what do you mean Zel" Shawn questioned the older teen.

The headmaster open the door and looked at Shawn "Hmm you must be the new boy, Shawn Frost is it" he smirked.

Shawn gulp and looked at Zel but he could see Zel was just as scared as he was. "I want to know what lesson's i have first sir" Shawn looked at the taller man.

"Im Godric Wyles to you Shawn" he snapped before giving Shawn his letter.

Shawn's pov

"That man whats his problem, Zel was not wrong about him being a freak. Im just fearing if Zel will still want to be my friend if i told him, that is my father's best friend."

end of pov

Shawn looked at his timetable and sighed "Maths first thing is that for real at my old school we had maths wednesday never ever had maths on a Monday before"

Zel looked at his own timetable "I have maths on Tuesday afternoon with the freak" Zel told Shawn.

Zel took a hold of Shawn's timetable and chuckled "Too bad for you shawn, you have Gazel and Torch the biggest twats in the school" he handed him back the timerable.

Shawn looked shocked "why did you call them "twats" for" he asked.

Zel smiled "well lets just say this you see that boy with bright red hair they stuck super glue to his shoe and he fell to the ground"

Shawn looked at Zel "How is that funny" he asked.

Zel laughed "He got his own back dont worry about it but they are known for the biggest twats in this school" Zel patted Shawn's shoulder.

end of part 1


	4. new friends part 2

new friends part 2

Zel pov

i just hope those twats gazel and burn wont do nothing to ruined Shawn's first day. I know how it felt being the new kid, but his the new kid this time. I remember the last kid they scared never came back.

end of zel pov

Zel pulled Gazel and Burn into the boys bathroom. "What the hell zel" groanded Burn. Gazel brushed his hair with his fingers "Dont ruin my hair zel or else"

Zel sighed "The new kid, the kid with pale skin and white hair his in your class, and dont mess with him"

Burn smirked "New boy in english" Gazel looked "So where is he Zel" Gazel smiled. Zel looked at them "Im warning you both"

Burn patted Zel's shoulder "Ok ok dude relax whats the worse can happen" Zel shook his head "Well the worse could happen you pulling a prank on him"

Gazel chuckled and followed Zel out.

English~~

"So you're Shawn Frost take that empty chair next to Gazel" the English teacher told Shawn. Shawn went to take his seat next to Gazel when the headmaster burst in "May i speak to you its importain" Godric looked at the English teacher.

The english teacher nodded and went out to speak to Godrick "You see that Shawn boy he has a power i can sense it in him" he told the English teacher. The teacher nodded "I can too just like with Burn, Gazel and Zel and a few others"

Burn lent back on his chair, Gazel whistle then turn to Shawn who was looking out the window. "You know..you wont learn anything from the window Shawn"

Shawn jumped "Ha ha I know I got distracted" he joked around. Shawn looked to see the Blue Hair girl out the window walking across the grass.

"Dont stare at her too long pal ypu'll get your butt bit off by Deserm" Burn turned to Shawn.

Shawn looked "Who is she?" he asked. Gazel looked at Shawn "She's dating Deserm he protects her but when his not here thats when we step into protect her" Burn yawned.

The English teacher came back in "Now class today we are gonna be learning about the black death" she told them all.

Gazel sighed while Burn groanded. Shawn looked at them and looked back at the teacher.

"Shawn" The teacher looked "Yes ma'am" he said and looked towrds her.

The teacher looked "Do you know when the Black Death started" she asked him. Shawn looked down then back at her "Well i guess it was 1745" he told her. The teacher sighed "No Shawn it was 1346 godness he was right you are dumb, the black death caused, lumps, turn your fingers black"

Shawn listen with a heavy heart, trying not to cry. Gazel hit Burn's leg and pointed to Shawn. Burn looked and saw Shawn's eye's glowing he then turn back to the teacher "Say Ma'am i dont like it when you called Shawn dumb his new" Burn looked. Gazel and Shawn looked up and sighed "Hey its fine Burn really" Shawn smiled.

The english teacher looked "Well the 3 off you after school detention not a good start on your first day Shawn" she turn around.

After English~~

Burn went to his locker "That bitch" he kicked his locker. Gazel got his hairbrush out "Yeah who does she think she is crazy Ann"

"Hey Shawn, Burn, Gazel Deserm wants to meet us at the park later" Zel smiled. Burn looked at Gazel "You see Zel, we all have to stay in after school" Burn foled his arms.

Zel looked "All three of you even Shawn who i asked you guys to look after" he snapped. Gazel put his hand on Zel shoulder "Well the english teacher called Shawn dumb and Burn said he didnt like it and she gave us all after school detention" he told him.

Shawn ran out the school and ran behind a tree to cry he thought it was going to be fun but so far no.

"Why you crying" a black bat spoke with orange eyes. Shawn looked up and stood up "Oh nothing-wait you just speak to me but you're a bat" Shawn backed away. The bat came down and turn into a human. The human name was Deserm he had black wavey hair, sharp orange eyes and he was tall very tall. "I guess your new here im Deserm whats your name friend" he asked. Shawn gulped "Its Shawn Frost" he sniffed.

Deserm looked and sense Shawn's power "Soo you got any friends yet beside me" he asked. Shawn nodded "Yeah i have Zel, Burn and Gazel" he sighed.

"Wow the new kid didnt get pranked on" a boy with green hair spoke can came out of being invisable.

Shawn jumped "How did you that" he asked.

Jordan smiled "Im Jordan nice too meet you whats your name a friend of deserm is a friend of mine" he smiled.

Shawn smiled "Im Shawn nice to meet you Jordan"

Jordan smiled and looked at Shawn hair "Nice color hair bit like a wolf" he smiled.

end of part 2


	5. terrible night

terrible night

It was a long detention very long. Burn tap his fingers on the desk, Gazel hummed a tune and Shawn watched as the clock was ticking.

"Wow great start to my first day" Shawn sighed as he looked at the clock. Gazel looked at him "it could get worse Shawn"

Burn nodded "Yeah make sure the the freak of a headmaster dont call your parents"

Shawn looked "Do you think he will" Shawn asked them both. Gazel looked "50/50 he will" he put his arms behind his head.

Burn yawned "But he dont normaly so dont worry" Shawn was worried if his dad found out knew what was coming prob a beating.

The teacher came in and dismissed the three boys. Gazel and Burn went to the meeting while Shawn went home.

He crept in slowly shut the door but his dad was waiting for him "Getting a detention on your first day" he huffed. Shawn gulp "I was getting picked on and the two other people stuck up for me" shawn cried.

Shawn's father grab his neck and pinned him to the wall "Thats not what i heard my son..i heard you attack someone" he yelled punching Shawn in the eye.

Shawn cried and held his eye and fell to his knees. "Go yo your room and get out of my sight" he father snapped.

Shawn ran upstairs and cried on his matress. Shawn cried for 2 hours then he heard tapping at his window it was a bat not just any bat by Deserm.

"Deserm" Shawn smiled and open his window. "Hey whats up you been crying your eyes look red and puffy" Deserm flew by the curtains to hang upside down.

Shawn sighed "I just miss my brother and mom thats all" he lied.

Deserm nodded "Well i better be going its good to know your ok, well see you tomorrow and if you want to talk to me you can ok" Deserm flew out the window.

Shawn nodded and sat back on his bed and sighed. Shawn started crying hard, his dad heard him and came in "Why you still crying lil brat" Shawn cried more and more infact he cried so hard a wolf tail and wolf ears appeard.

Shawn's father smiled and pulled on his hair, his eyes started glowing sharp red "So you have the power off the white wolf, tell you something son, join me and we can rule this pitty world" Shawn cried "No im gonna use my power for good" he cried.

Shawn's father went up to him and punch his other eye and smacked his face hard that it left a mark "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD INSEAD OF MY WIFE AND AIDEN" he screamed into shawn's face. Shawn cried "Dad im sorry...i really am" he chocked.

Shawn father left and slammed his door shut. Shawn looked down and sighed he wish he had someone to lean on.

"Maybe one day i will see you again Aiden and Mom" he cried and closed his eyes.

end of part 4


	6. a friend in need

a friend in need

Shawn's pov

i looked in the broken mirror in the bathroom, i saw two black eyes a red mark across my face, my once blueish grey eyes were now puffy from the crying. My dad gave me a good hit last night. He says i needed it.

end of pov

Shawn went downstairs he saw his father sitting at the table rolling out a fag and a can of beer on the table. "Im of to school dad" Shawn spoke sadly.

Shawn's dad looked up "Your wearing sunglasses its raining out son" Shawn gulp "well their for a friend"

Shawn dad laugh "You having friends wait till they find the truth that you killed your mother and brother"

Shawn yelled "It was an accident dad you even told me that at the hospital when i cried and cried"

Shawn dad put his feet up "Thats till i looked into it my boy AND GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL" he yelled.

Shawn ran out the house, he picked up his shoes, and ran out the gate.

Shawn walked to school with his head down and crashed into a blue hair girl "Hey careful" she told him. Shawn gulp and bowled "Hit me if i hurt you" he cried.

Bellatrix blinked and pulled her hood off "Why would i hurt you" she asked him. Shawn looked up "Well where i come from if you knock someone they have to hurt you" he lied.

Bellatrix sighed and then looked at him "Your the new kid my boyfriend spoke about, and Jordan as well and Zel and even those twats" she smiled.

Shawn smiled "Their all very nice im Shawn whats your name" Shawn gave a weak smile.

Bellatrix smiled as well "Im Bellatrix nice too meet you" she smiled and patted his back making his glasses off and showing his black eyes.

Bellatrix backed away "Sh..shawn what happen to you" she asked. Shawn backed away "I fell down the stairs thats all.

Bellatrix looked and saw his red mark on his face "Thats a slap mark are you being abuse shawn" she asked.

Shawn cried "You cant tell no one he begged and cried into her" Bellatrix let a few tears out and hugged him as well.

Two eyes watched them hugged and a tounge flicked before long Bellatrix was about to walk the woodland area to school when she was stopped by a snake.

Bellatrix sense it was Godrick she tried to run but his tail grabbed around her ankle "Looks like ive got one of the powers" he hissed.

Bellatrix tried to fight her way out but had no luck she let a cry out. Shawn heard it from the road he ran to her cry and bit into the snake coil.

The Snake let bellatrix go and went back onto the trees. "Bellatrix are you ok" shawn asked. Bellatri nodded "Yes but your power reminds me of a wolf thats amazing" she smiled.

Godrick smiled in the trees "Yes i can sense the power of the wolf heh need to make a phone call to your daddy shawn"

end of part 5


	7. we need to talk

we need to talk shawn

The rain had stopped at last, Shawn and Bellatrix walked into the school gate, they were met by Xavier and Jordan. "Bellatrix you ok" Xavier asked. Bellatrix nodded "I am now Shawn saved me" she gave a weak smile. Shawn smile "Its nothing" he added.

"Hi shawn im Xavier im sorry i havent met you yet" Jordan smiled Xavier is in my class we have diffrent time tables to you all" he chuckled.

Bellatrix turn her head to see her boyfriend Deserm hanging from a tree in his bat form she went over to him while Shawn spoke to Jordan and Xavier.

"Hey sweetie" Deserm spoke. Bellatrix sighed "Deserm i need to talk to you" she held him in his bat form.

Deserm looked at her "About what dear" he asked. Bellatrix let tears out "Today Shawn had two black eyes he told me his being abuse" she cried slighty.

Deserm looked at Shawn "Thats why his wearing sunglasses come on Deserm maybe you could talk to him man to man" she begged him.

Deserm nodded and flew over to Shawn and took his glasses. Xavier and Jordan gasp at Shawn's eyes.

Deserm went to gather Zel, Burn and Gazel for a meeting.

"If my dad finds out im doomed" cried Shawn. Bellatrix hugged him "He wont find out Shawn we promise you" she told him.

Zel tried healing Shawn's eyes "Its no good it wont heal, Gazel use your ice power to cool the pain down" Zel orderd Gazel.

Gazel looked "Dont boss me" he looked Zel looked towards Gazel "Im older Bitch"

Burn held his laughter then he saw Godrick watching from his window "Guys maybe we should take this into the bathroom" he told them.

Bellatrix nodded "I'll be off to class i'll see you guys later" she went to class but was pulled into the headmaster office with the snake coils around her "Now Princess im gonna make you talk if not i will squeez you till you do" he hissed.

Bellatrix coughed trying to catch her breath, but the coils got tighter. "What...do you want to know" she coughed.

Godrick tounge tickled her neck "About Shawn's power"

Bellatrix gasp "I dont think he has a power he bit into you, and that does not mean he has powers" she cried.

Godrick dropped Bellatrix from his coils and turn back into his human self. "You should get to class young lady before i tell the class"

Bellatrix eye's filled with tears "You would'nt even dare tell them that"

Godrick smiled "I can my dear i run this school and go now"

Bellatrix left his office and went into class thinking how the boys were getting along.

"Yeah my dad hits me, just because i did somthing bad" he sighed.

"Like what" asked Zel. "Yeah did you burn the house down" question Gazel.

Shawn shook his head "When i was 10 we were coming back from school My mother and Aiden stayed in the car while me and dad were playing football" he told them.

"That's why he hits you" Jordan looked shocked.

Shawn sighed "I kicked the ball against a cliff it caused an avalanche they didnt make it, they died on the way to hospital, 3 years later my dad abuse me" Shawn cried.

Xavier patted Shawn's back, While Deserm turn away.

Shawn cried harder "I cant cope with him, he does drugs, beer and smoke, he never done that before" Shawn cried.

Jordan patted Shawn's head "You need to stay with someone for a few days, Maybe Deserm"

Deserm looked "I have a full house kiddo, mom, dad, baby sis, and Bellatrix maybe if he stays with you Jordan i will get my mom or dad to check him out" he told them.

Shawn nodded "Thank you guys thank you so much" Shawn smiled.

end of part 6


	8. blood is thicker than water

blood is thicker than water

Bellatrix sat in her class room all the people whisperd and giggled at her. "What is your problem" she asked.

A girl with pinkish hair and tan skin shut her mirror down "You help that stinky poor kid, he cries you know he cried in history" she giggled.

Bellatrix looked "Kim he cant help it you should know better" she yelled.

Kim laughed "Your no better yourself"

Bellatrix sighed and sat back down, Meanwhile Zel entered the classroom and sat by Bellatrix desk. "Is Shawn ok" she asked sadly.

Zel nodded "Well i hope so, his seeing the nurse for now, she's gonna make sure one of us lads take him to the gym to wash" he yawn.

Bellatrix was about to speak when Godrick entered the class. He looked at the class then at Bellatrix "I hope you all know Bellatrix lives on her own"

Bellatrix looked "YOUR SUCH A LIAR I DONT" she screamed.

Zel looked and held her down "Hey calm yourself i know thats not true"

Godrick smirked "When she was 12 her father had a house full of drugs he orderd Bellatrix to take them into school and the police found out because his little princess couldnt keep her mouth shut infact her father had diabites and the police found out and her daddy was put to death"

Everyone looked at her and whisperd "What a bitch" "She had her own dad killed"

Zel patted her back, as Bellatrix cried.

Bellatrix ran out of the classroom and ran into the grounds to cry. When a Vampire looked at her "Hello Princess the one who help my son, just why did you do that" he smirked.

Bellatrix tried to back away when the Vampire grabbed her hand and put his other hand around her mouth he took her away to a dungeon.

Bellatrix coughed and looked "T..Take me back" she cried. Shawn's dad smile "why" he laughed then biting her neck sucking her power out of her.

Bellatrix came all pale she became weak while her dad put her power into a jar and took it with him "Speed of a Cheetah is now gone next on my list is" he looked at her.

Bellatrix tried to stand up but she fell. Shawn's dad laughed "Next my dear is Gazel the Ice king" He howled with laugher before leaving her.

Zel carried Bellatrix bag at the same time as his own when he slipped on some Ice "Hey Gazel watch it im walking here" He stood up.

Gazel looked "Well Burn burnt my arm had to cool it off somewhere bitch" he teased.

Burn looked "Why you carrying Bellatrix bag she made you her slave" he asked.

Zel looked "Well she ran out of the class, Godrick told the whole class about what happen" he sighed.

Burn looked at Gazel "I'll get Jordan to check the girls toilet, no one will know his there" he smirked.

End of part 7


	9. abuse confirmed

Abuse is confirmed

That late afternoon Jordan took Shawn back to his place to crash. "You can crash here for how long you like Shawn" smiled Jordan. Shawn smiled and nodded then he saw a lil kid running towards him. "Jordan Jordan i got the first Gym badge on pokemon Emerald" Kyle smiled.

Kyle then looked at Jordan then at Shawn "Jordan who's that" Kyle blinked. Jordan smiled "Kyle this is shawn and shawn this is my baby adopted brother Kyle" he smiled.

Kyle looked at Shawn "uh hi there" Kyle smiled and ran upstairs.

Jordan sighed "His shy veyr sky" Shawn looked "Did you find Bellatrix" Jordan shook his head "sadly not"

Bellatrix cried in the dungeon she then heard a voice "Who's there" Bellatrix started breathing heavly. "is anyone there" the voice went again" Bellatrix got up and saw a man but not any man it was Xavier adopted dad Astram Schiller.

"Headmaster" Bellatrix cried and put her arms around him. Astram return the hug "What are you doing here my girl" he asked.

Bellatrix sighed "I got sent here by one of my friends dad, my power was taking by a man i cant remember who" she chocked.

Back at Jordan's house Deserm dad checked Shawn over "4 broken ribs, bad teeth, long toe nails his very thin" he told Jordan dad's known as Oscar Greenway. Oscar nodded "Yes that was my son told me" Deserm father sighed his name was Chris. "His being abuse, this poor kid needs help, i will contact the police to check his home"

Deserm flew in the air in his bat form "Come on where is she" he spoke to himself. He then saw Zel he flew down and landed on his shoulder "I cant find her anywhere Deserm after Godrick spoke to the class about her dad" he sighed.

Deserm sighed "Bellatrix never had her father killed infact he did drugs, he was ill and he killed her mother"

Zel sighed "We have looked high and low for her"

Else where in Tokeyo a man lived with his child the man name was Aaron Samford and his son David Samford. No one understood the family they went to bed early and woke up early. Aaron had light long mint green hair and a patch over his left eye he cared for his child. David was playing in the garden while Aaron was cooking dinner.

"Hello David" a snake hissed. David backed away "Hi sorry i have to go dinner is ready" the snake bit David in the bottom of his spine causing the young boy to collaps on the ground. "Try getting up" The snaked laughed and left.

Aaron came out to see David he saw his son on the floor he ran over to him "OH MY GOD DAVID" he hugged him. David looked and cried "Daddy i cant feel my legs i really cant" he cried. Aaroncarried his son into his arms and ran to the hospital.

after a long 3 hours with Shawn and Chris sighd "The child is being abused by who ever he lives with" Jordan mom known as betty looked at her husbund. Oscar looked "Oh god you poor kid" he sounded shock

Shawn cried "my dad hurts me, his on drugs, drink and fags please take me away from him" Shawn begged and cried.

Chris nodded "The kid needs protection, keep him here then take him to the hospital and i will make sure the dad is brought to jail"

Back at the Dungeon Bellatrix and Astram were talking "Ive been down here for ages my dear" he told her. Bellatrix nodded "Its been so diffrent the new headmaster Godrick is so mean" Bellatrix cried into the man as he rubbed her back.

end of part 8


	10. Gazel Caught

Gazel caught

Gazel walked around the lake hoping to find the bluehaired girl "Bellatrix, if you jump out on me i will not be happy"

Gazel sat by the lake and use his ice power to freeze the lake when he saw the trees move "Good day Gazel" a snake hissed. Gazel jumped up "YOU" he barked.

Godrick chuckled "Yes its me the greatest headmaster" Gazel hands got cold for his ice power "HOW CAN YOU BE GREAT YOU MADE BELLATRIX CRY, YOU PHONE UP SHAWN'S DAD AND WHAT DID HE GET A BEATING" yelled Gazel.

Godrick smirked "Bellatrix had her daddy killed"

Gazel striked at Godrick with his power "YOU BASTARD" he cried throwing his power at him. Godrick smiled and wrapped his coils around gazel giving him a squeeze and relased him when Gazel lost his power.

Godrick laughed "HAHAHA WORTHLESS CHILD" he laughed taking Gazel too a dungeon. "Next on my list is well who would of guess its Zel" he laughed and left.

Gazel tried to stand up he lent to the side and looked around the dungeon. "Never knew there was a dungeon in japan"

Bellatrix heard Gazel "GAZEL" she cried and hugged him. Astram looked at Gazel "Gazel my boy"

Gazel looked shocked and bowed to Astram "Headmaster forgive me" Astram helped Gazel up "No forgive me for not protecting you all"

Bellatrix looked at Astram "Its fine we forgive you"

Gazel looked "He says Zel is next, somehow we have to warn him"

Bellatrix gasp "Not Zel...crap how can we stop them"

Astram looked around "Somehow we should be able too but i cant remember how, my power was taking as well"

Gazel looked "What power was that headmaster" Bellatrix nodded "yes what was it"

Astram looked at the youngters "Healing power"

Back at Jordan house, Jordan was singing Kyle to sleep while Shawn was looking outside "Jordan do you think Bellatrix will be found" Jordan stopped singing and looked down "I dont know to be honest hopefully she will turn up"

Jordan mom peeked her head in the door "Boys i need a word with you both" Jordan and shawn followed "Gazel's auntie just called and Gazel never came home" Jordan gasp while Shawn looked down.

"2 of our friends" Shawn chocked.

end of part 9


	11. zel caught

Zel caught

Zel walked to school hearing the news Gazel was gone as well, he sighed and clicked his fingers making a storm cloud appear in the sky. He walked slowly he saw no one around which was odd for them not to be.

Zel POV

Since shawn has come to school gazel and bellatrix have gone, im sure Shawn had nothing to do with it his a nice guy. Deserm, Jordan, Torch, Xavier and myself have been looking for them high and low but nothing. I just hope their still alive and well"

end of pov

Shawn dad step out infront of Zel "Its the boy who befriended my stupid killer son" Zeke bit his lip "SHAWN'S NOT A KILLER HOW DARE YOU..WAIT YOUR HIS FATHER YOURE THE ONE BEATING HIM" Zel yelled.

Shawn's father chucked "Course i am it teaches him to be stronger" he walked closer to Zel. Zel ran and whistle to jump on a cloud that came out of thin air

Shawn's father ran into zel making him fall to the ground "Wait he ran fast thats bellatrix's power WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER" zel yelled.

Shawn father smiled and pinned zel to the ground "The same as im going to do with you boy" he smiled and bit into zel neck taking his power and pushing down on zel arm causing it to break.

Zel yelled in pain "You...need to be killed yourself...just leave shawn and his friends alone he has friends who care about him" Zel coughed.

Shawn's dad smiled he picked zel up sending him to a dungeon. "Sweet dreams next on the list is Torch" Shawn's dad howled with laughter.

meanwhile Jordan and Shawn walked to school only to see Deserm, Xavier and Torch "Where's zel" asked Shawn.

Deserm sighed "Been trying to call him no luck" Jordan looked at Shawn then back at the others "First Bellatrix, then Gazel now Zel"

Torch looked at the sky "I think he must be around there is a storm cloud the sun is out and a slight wind"

Xavier looked "Zel never messes his weather up you know him"

Zel looked up he was in a dungeon "Hello...ow...anyone" Zel called out.

Gazel, Bellatrix and Astram follwed the voice "Zel" they all said at the first time. Zel looked "Headmaster...Bellatrix...Gazel whats going on" he asked.

Astram sighed "Its all my fault i didnt hand over the school to Godrick and he sent me here took my powers now looks like his sending the good students here"

Bellatrix sighed "I got sent here i was trying to defend shawn" Gazel nodded "That headmaster sent me hear took my ice power"

Zel sighed "I defended shawn i also met his father he looks like a zombie no wonder why shawn is scared of him"

Astram notice Zel's arm "That looks badly broken my boy"

Zel looked at his arm "It is but i will be ok"

after school Shawn went back home to collect his stuff he was planning to leave his father for good but he was caught "Little bastard" his father barked.

Shawn jumped "Father..." Shawn chocked.

Shawn dad went over to him "you've put weight on son and you look clean" Shawn gulped "Well i stayed over a friends house"

Shawn dad smiled "Oh i met your friend today zel is that his name well too bad his dead i killed him"

Shawn fell to his knees and cried "HE WAS MY FRIEND INFACT MY BEST FRIEND YOU MONSTER" tears fell from shawn's eyes. Shawn got so mad and upset a wolf tail and wolf ears appeard.

Shawn's father kicked shawn into the wall and kicked him in the ribs "look at the baby cry" Shawn tried blocking his ears.

in the hospital Aaron was by his sons hospital bed when a bat flew in the room "Go and get something to keep you awake i will watch over"

Aaron blinked and nodded he kissed his son's head before leaving the room. "What you in for" Deserm asked. David looked at him "well i was bit by a snake a very large snake om now paralyse from the wasit down the snake bit the bottom of my spine"

Deserm flew over to the bed and turn into his human form "A snake you say" David nodded. Deserm looked at the door "The only snake i know is Godrick"

David gasp "Godrick the man who owns aliea academy"

Deserm nodded "Yeah he does now you get some rest ok kid" Deserm turn into a bat and flew out the window as Aaron came back "Has he gone i was gonna thank him"

David looked "he was going home dont understand why a bat is out in the day"

end of part 10


	12. concern

concern

Shawn woke up he was tied to the table, he tried moving his his arms and legs to break free. "Morning son i have some breakfast for you kid its good for you" Shawn's dad smiled. Shawn eye's widen "NO NO NO ITS YOUR DRUG GET AWAY FROM ME" he cried and kicked. Shawn's father sat on the table he flicked shawn's arm to find a vain and then the needle went in. Shawn's father smiled "feel better son thats meth you wont feel a thing my boy" he smiled. "D...dad" Shawn cried. Shawn's father smiled "Dont worry i found a open wound on your back i put some weed on it and also when you went to bed i put more meth in your water"

Deserm walked with Jordan to school "I saw that lil kid in the hospital who lives not far from me David Samford" Jordan put another chip in his mouth "Why is he in there" asked Jordan. Desarm looked "You know he told me he was bit by a snake the only snake i know is our headmaster"

Jordan looked "Is David ok" Deserm shook his head "His paralyse from his bottom spine he cant walk"

Shawn saw Desarm and Jordan futher up he walked slowly not to catch them up. Shawn looked around and dug his nails into his skin and tried pulling his hair out. Hi eyes look red, sore and yellow, he had red marks on his face he ran up to Jordan trying to launce but Jordan turn invisable to cause shawn to the ground "Sorry shawn are you hurt i thought you were Burn"

Shawn had blood over his hands and got up and looked at the two teens "Guys have you any meth please i need it" shawn begged. Jordan step back while Deserm looked at the younger "Shawn what happen" he asked. Shawn cried "I NEED IT...AS I HAD A BREAKDOWN LAST NIGHT HE KILLED ZEL, HE KILLED BELLATRIX AND HE KILLED GAZEL I KNOW IT I JUST DO" shawn cried and screamed.

Deserm placed his hands on his shoulders "Your father did this Shawn we have to go to the police" Deserm told him.

Shawn cried "No his the only family memeber i have left"

Jordan looked at Shawn "We are all concern about you Shawn"

meanwhile in the dungeon Gazel and Zel were alseep and Bellatrix and Astram were talking "He told the whole class i had my father killed infact i knew he killed my mother, he did drugs and he was ill he was put to death" Bellatrix chocked as Astram brushed her hair out of her face.

Burn was at school with Xavier "I dont know where Gazel is, His mother has been crying and my father worried" he said. Xavier spat his drink out "WAIT you said his mother and your father that means" he teased and smiled. Burn looked "SHUT IT OK WE'LL STEP BROTHERS" he yelled and turn red.

Xavier smiled "OHHHHHHH"

End of part 11


	13. protection

Published

455 Words

chapter 12

protection

Jordan ran to the school "Burn, Xavier please get wave from the kitchten Shawn needs something to to drink ask wave to get him some green tea Shawn is being agreesive his been drugged you two need to hurry"

Xvaier and Burn ran to get Wave from the kitchen while Desarm and Jordan had Shawn pinned down in the men's toilet.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO" cried Shawn. Desarm looked at shawn "No Shawn its for your own good you could hurt youself and others around you" the older teen told him.

Jordan looked at Desarm and Shawn and saw Xavier, Burn and they had Wave with him a cook in the school he was Hurley's older brother.

"Its ok lil bud here you go have a drink of green tea and drink this charcoal" Wave told him. Shawn drank the green tea then followed by the charcoal.

"Why does he need to drink that stuff" asked Burn. Wave looked "it gets the drugs out his body" Wave told them.

Jordan rubbed Shawn's back "he cant go back to his father" Desarm nodded in agreement. Xavier looked at Shawn then back at his friends "where will he live for now"

Wave looked "I'll tell the school i havent seen you boys take him to the hospital i'll ring the hospital later"

the boys nodded and took Shawn to the hospital. Chris Desarm's father met them their to take Shawn.

Chris sighed "im going to phone the police this is child abuse boys make sure he dont hurt himself"

Chris went to his office to ring the police "Inspector Gregory im certain the child in my care is behing abuse his come in today with drugs in his body, broken ribs, over grown toe nails"

"Whats the child's name im sure we can track his surname down" Gregory tolded chris. Chris sighed "The child's name is Shawn frost"

Gregory wrote the name down "Im sure we will track his father down"

in the dungeon Zel rubbed his arm "it hurts so much i heard it break" he told the others. Gazel looked "you know once we get out of here you will need it broken again"

Bellatrix looked at the two guys "I miss Desarm so much" Astram looked at her "I miss all my students, and my son Xavier"

later that night Shawn's father looked everywhere for Shawn with godrick "That evil child where is he, his mental so mental" Shawn father growled.

Godrick chuckled "We have 3 off his friends already and their powers now im gonna cause the biggest weather mess up" Shawn's father smiled and laughed as the storms rolled in along with snow and winds.

end of part 12


	14. Drugged and torch caught

drugged and Torch caught

Shawn layed asleep in the hospital that night Godrick in his snake form went up to shawn's bed and looked at him asleep and smiled.

Shawn's father smirked pulled out the white powder and open it up he dip his finger in it and dapped it on shawn's cuts. "how much do you plan to put in the cuts" Godrick smiled.

Shawn's dad smiled and chucked "all of it" he whisped.

Godrick notice smoke in the distance "I'll go and check you stay here" Godrick smiled.

Shawn's father nodded and carried putting drugs on shawn's cuts.

Torch lit his hands on fire for some warmth when he heard a snake hiss. Torch jumped around and saw a snake "YOU" he yelled.

Godrick turn back into his human form "Yes its me little Torchie why you out here alone" he smiled.

Torch looked "Out here trying to find my friends" he yelled.

Godrick laughed "oh you stupid lil boy" he smiled and launched at Torch. Torch threw some of his fire at his face burning it a lil.

Godrick turn back into his snake wrapping his coils around Torch squeeze him tightly causing his power to come out "Your heat as been put out"

Godrick took Torch to the dungeon where Gazel, zel, bellatrix and Astram were. "Sleep tight" he laughed and left.

Torch looked around "Guys...headmaster" Torch looked.

Astram helped him up "They are all asleep" he told him. Torch looked "how did you guys get here" he asked.

Astram looked "The same as you" he told him

Back at the hospital Shawn's dad and put most of the white powder into shawn's cuts he then pulled out a needle and sang

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Shawn, Happy Birthday to you" Shawn's dad smiled as he put the needle into shawn.

Shawn eyes twitched and he moved over. Shawn's father left dropping the needle and left.

The next day~~

Jordan, Xavier and Desarm walked to school "My mom had a phone call from Torch's dad saying he never came home last night" Desarm told them.

Jordan and Xavier looked shocked "No way" Xavier looked. Jordan looked down "goodness first Bellatrix, then Gazel, then Zel and now Torch"

at the hospital~~

Shawn was screaming, and digging his nails into his skin "SHAWN SHAWN ITS OK RELAX" a nurse yelled. Chirs looked at the floor and picked up a needle left on the floor with a tissue.

Chris looked at shawn "Nurse get some blood test, and some scans im convince someone came in here and drugged this poor kid"

Shawn tried kicking the nurse off him that other doctors had to come in to pin shawn down

"Shawn shawn calm down" a nurse asked calmly. Shawn screamed "THEIR HERE THEIR HERE" Shawn screamed.

"Who's here shawn" a doctor asked. Shawn looked his face was sweating "GET OFF ME, DADDY, MOMMY HELP" shawn cried.

Chris dialed Gregory's number "I need you to come to the hospital this morning i found a needle"

Shawn was sent down for his scans after his bloodtest "The poor kid" Gregory spoke.

Chris nodded "my son says at lunch, Shawn eats his lunch like a wild wolf"

Gregory nodded "Hmmm i see when shawn wakes up may i speak to him with you in the room"

Chris nodded "yes sure"

that afternoon Desarm was flying in his bat form around Jordan and Xavier "Im gonna turn into invisable for while" Jordan spoke as he turn invisable.

Jordan fell into the dungeon "ZEL, BELLATRIX, TORCH, GAZEL, HEADMASTER" Jordan looked.

Bellatrix hugged Jordan "you as well how did you get in here you still have your power"

Jordan looked "I use my power to come down here"

Zel looked "So if Jordan came down he can get us out"

Jordan smiled "I'll try and get you guys out"

end of part 13

Now do you think Jordan should get them out and who should Shawn live with

Zel

Jordan

Desarm and Bellatrix

Gazel and Torch

Xavier and Astram


	15. Freedom and Caught

Saved?

(Shawn is going to live with Zel)

Jordan looked at Astram, Bellatrix, Torch, Gazel and Zel. "Dude you came down here by your power you can get us out" smiled Zel.

Jordan looked down and gave a weak smile "I'll try he help Bellatrix's hand, who help Astram. Astram took Torch's hand while Torch grabed Gazel by his top. Zel put his hand onto Gazel shoulder.

Desarm in his bat form was chasing a butterfly and snapping his jaws. Xavier looked at Desarm "Please stop that"

Desarm caught the butterfly and ate it then spat it out "Im hungry ok"

back at the dungeon Jordan turn invisable and it made all the others invisable too "AWESOME" Torch smiled.

Jordan noded "Dont let go of me lets go ok"

The others nodded and came out the ground with a thud.

"DESARM" Bellatrix hugged her boyfriend in his bat form.

Xavier ran to his father and hugged him "Daddy"

Jordan smiled at Zel, Gazel and Torch "Its glad to have you all back with us" he smiled.

at the hospital~

Shawn was waking up, a Nurse dropped her clipboard "DOCTOR HIS AWAKE"

Chris ran in with Gregory "Shawn its ok you safe now the treatment is working"

Shawn smiled "Thank you doctor"

Gregory looked at Shawn "Im going to ask you a few Questions kid" Shawn nodded

Gregory looked "How old were you when the abuse started"

Shawn sighed "13"

Gregory worte it on his note pad "how offen did the abuse happen"

Shawn looked and grip the covers "Everynight and rarely in the day time"

Gregory also wrote it down on his paper "I was blamed for my mother and brother's death, he said why would i have friends" Shawn chocked.

Gregory nodded "Thats all i need to know"

the boys and Bellatrix were treated in hospital for injury's

Atram sufferd dehydration, Bellatrix also suffered dehydration, Gazel and Torch suffered was and Zel starvation only a broken arm.

Jordan, Xavier and Desarm went to battle Godrick, and Shawn's father.

"Lets get them their powers back for sure" Desarm told them. Xavier nodded. Jordan smiled "Course we do"

Shawn's father ran past them "Thats bellatrix's power" Jordan yelled.

Desarm turn into his bat form "His mine go for Godrick"

Desarm flew closer to Shawn's father and use his bat scream to paralize Shawn's father.

"You bastard bat freak" shawn's father coughed. Desarm saw Bellatrix's power around his neck he rip it off and carried it into his mouth to meet the others.

Jordan turn invisable while Xavier shocked godrick. Godrick fell to the ground while Jordan sang him into sleep.

Xavier smiled and took Gazel's, Torch's and Zel's power "Seems like he forgot to split the power"

Jordan shrugged "Im not to sure maybe they did"

The police found them and arrested Shawn's father and Godrick.

Desarm passed Bellatrix's power to Jordan "Lets go to the hospital"

The three boys went to the hospital to see their friends and gave their powers back to them.

Astram smiled "You boys are brave"

"Headmaster what about your power" asked Jordan. Astram smiled "It will come back dont you worry i used on Bellatrix, Torch, and Gazel so they would'nt die"

"That means you can go back being the headmaster" Xavier smiled.

Zel's Auntie look at Shawn laying in his bed "Zel told me he has no one" Zel uncle sighed "Poor child "Hunni lets adopted him" he smiled.

Zel's auntie looked at shawn and hugged her husbund.

Torch spoke to his dad, while Gazel spoke to his mom and Chris spoke to Bellatrix.

Desarm flew into his bat form and saw David "Daddy i really want to play football again" David cried.

Aaron looked at his son "I know son"

David saw the bat in his room "DAD...look" David pointed to the bat.

Desarm flew over and smiled "You can there is a man in another room his my headmaster he will help you"

David smiled "DAD PLEASE"

Aaron gulped "Are you sure"

Desarm nodded "yes you go and talk with him i'll stay here and look after your son.

David smiled and watched his dad leave and turb to the back "wow a talking bat" he smiled.

Desarm nodded "i am indeed its fun flying then hanging upside down"

David chucked.

Shawn woke up and saw a man and a lady near him "WHO ARE YOU"

Zel auntie smiled "Hi lil one we are going to adopted you" she smiled as the man nodded.

"WHO ARE YOU" shawn cried. the man smiled "We are Zel's uncle and aunt and we want to adopted you" he smiled.

Shawn cried into the lady and hugged her. It was the first time in ages he has had love.

6 weeks later the school was back to being back to the way it was, Bright, colorful an friendly.

Shawn had a new family, David was getting his blanace back after the heal Astram gave him. Bellatrix was happy living with her boyfriend, Gazel and Torch werent scared to tell anyone they were step brothers, Jordan was happy that everyone was back, Xavier was happy to have his father back with him. Shawn's father was on death row, Godrick was in prison, David's father had gotten a job at the school.

the end

But a new danger is waiting


End file.
